Percy Jackson After Waking Up
by ygirl9996
Summary: Percy Jackson was training for 2 days straight! He woke up a day later and the only people at the camp were him and Annabeth? Half the place is burned down and destroyed! Will Percy be able to find everyone with the help of Annabeth? But also will percy be able to face the guilt?
1. Chapter 1

IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE WAY THIS STORY IS WRITTEN THEN PLEASE FUCK OFF

THIS WAS WRITTEN AFTER THE SEA OF MONSTERS ( the movie) I have read the books but I love the movie!

ALL OF THE STORYS I'VE WRITTEN ARE BASED ON MY DAYDREAMS AND DREAMS!

(so it's a little hard to write them)

(especially if you're a horrible writer like me)

MY P.O.V

She woke up at the sound of an explosion , her whole cabin shook as a sword fell off the wall and almost took her head off.

Annabeth: Woah….

She got up and looked around her cabin. Nobody was there? Confused , she run out of her cabin. It was a mistake because she got sprayed in the face with sleeping gas, Annabeth fell on the ground really hard and blacked out for a while…

Percy on the other hand was sleeping , through the sounds of explosions ( lol percy wake the F*** up) ( lets just go back to annabeth shall we?)

ANNABETHS P.O.V ( IN HER STORY MODE)

I woke up to what I think was the next day… I found myself laying on the ground in front of my cabin or what's left of it… I tried getting up but my knees kept giving out. I finally took a moment to see if anyone was there. But sadly nobody… where were they?... Okay so I managed to get up about a minute later, I had to see if my friends were okay. So first I went to Grover's. On the way there I took a moment to look around more , everywhere I turned it was all ashes and little fires on trees still burning the grass was nearly gone and there was trash everywhere the place was officially a dump. Grovers cabin was destroyed ,all that was left was a few wood planks and ashes. I knew in my mind that Grover was not dead but he was not here either. I went over to the big house. It was not that destroyed just two giant holes on each side of the building. But the house was strong I knew it would hold. That's when he came into my mind …Percy… Percy?! How could I forget! I ran over to his cabin ,tripped a few times but managed to keep my balance I finally made it there , it was not really destroyed either ,just the dock was gone and there were planks and a few tables and chairs in the water but the front of the cabin was fine. I was not really sure if Percy was okay but I hoped he was still alive and here , I started banging my fists on the door…

PERCYS P.O.V ( IN HIS STORY MODE)

I finally woke up! After training for 2 days straight with no sleep, how long had I been out? I rubbed my eyes and heard banging on my door, it sounded like annabeth. But before I could answer the door I looked around the cabin. What the heck happened here! Half the place was all gone! Burnt to the ground my stuff was all gone , except for my sword. I got up and went to the door…

ANNABETHS STORY MODE

I could hear footsteps but I did not stop, a plank fell off the top of the cabin I quickly closed my eyes and covered my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's P.O.V ( HIS STORY MODE)

I heard a scream outside my door, it froze me in my tracks ,it really sounded like Annabeth. I called her name , then waited , then called it once more. Somethings not right. I continued walking slowly to the door… I opened it real fast expecting something to pop up and eat me, but no. I looked down and saw Annabeth laying on the ground, blood running out of her head. I picked her up and took her inside.

Annabeths P.O.V (her story mode)

I woke up to what I think was night time. I found myself in someone's bed definitely not mine. I looked around the room , then ( since it was so quite) I heard breathing but not mine. I looked down and the side of the bed. It looked like Percy…. Percy! He's here! I got off the opposite side side of the bed but, as soon as my feet touched the ground , I stopped moving. My head… I put my hand on my head , it was wrapped in bandages. I had a flashback right at the moment.

Annabeth's (quick) flashback!

I was Banging on Percy's door and I felt very scared and alone. I must have been banging to hard because then next thing I knew something hard fell on my head….. and I heard a voice just before I hit the ground , im pretty sure it was Percy.

Back To Annabeth's P.O.V ( HER STORY MODE)

My flashback ended , it was a short flashback but I guess I was out for a while because the next thing I knew Percy was right beside me. He gave me a glass of water and we both shared a hug.

Normal P.O.V

They did not talk for a while before Percy finally asked Annabeth ' what happened to you?', Annabeth sat quite for a moment until she found her voice. She said that she got hit with something and blacked out. Then Annabeth asked Percy how long she had been out for? But Percy just said about 5 hours. They both asked each other at the same time if they know where everyone went , but of course none of then knew.


	3. Chapter 3

NORMAL P.O.V

" Do you think that they were taken by someone?" Annabeth asked Percy. Percy looked outside of his broken window then replyed with an ' I think so' , he looked back at Annabeth and said " but the question is….. who?". They sat quite for a moment until Percy spoke again " look, I think we should go to bed. We both need our strength" , he touched her forehead gently , then went back to sleep on the floor. Annabeth stayed up for a bit longer trying to think of the possible people or things that could have taken the campers.

Annabeth's P.O.V

What if it was Luke… no way he's dead a Cyclops ate him. Maybe he's still alive but there's no way he could do that… what if its something that's not human and not god either. Then what could it be ? It could be anything. I gave up and decided to just go to bed, I guess was a bad idea…..

ANNABETH'S DREAM P.O.V

I was in the clouds, except they weren't a creamy white and soft looking they were a grey-ish black and hard to stand on. It was raining a little and just a few crashed of lighting, but the weird thing was the clouds felt alive ,they were moving around me. I thought I saw a face in the clouds but it was not a humans.

It was a dragon's. I could hear it talking. It was saying something first hard to understand then it got easier to understand. ' guilt….. guilt' . the words slowly got louder and louder and louder.

ANNABETH'S P.O.V

Until I woke up screaming. Percy jumped then stood up real fast and pulled out his pen and transformed it into a sword ready to slice anything that came at him. He looked around the room a couple of times keeping a sharp eye out ,then when he saw me holding my head, rocking back and forth and saying 'it was just a dream' over and over put his sword away and put his arms around me. He asked ' what happened?' I told him I think I know what took the campers…


	4. Chapter 4 The Black Dragon

NORMAL P.O.V

Percy looked at Annabeth a little confused, but he did not question her because of the worry on her face. He asked her what it was, she looked around the room and then back at Percy, she whispered in his ear and gave him this old small book that was in her pocket she said she was reading more about Cyclops's.

What Is The Monster That Took The Campers?

Its called the Black Guilt Dragon.( the dragon is my own character made by me) , It's made entirely of smoke and the only way to get rid of it is to get rid of the guilt ,one person or more feels. This dragon only comes to a place where there is the most guilt.

But only if the person THINKS there guilty but they are not. The dragons comes for power , because that's what it feeds off. They are good and bad .They are very smart and can be trustable AT CERTAIN TIMES.

Percy P.O.V

After reading that from one of Annabeth's books. I asked her more about the creature. She said that it has many powers and is very strong. Your sword will go right through it since the dragon is just a cloud. That really worried me but I really wanted to know how to destroy it. She said it's indestructible but you can make it go away.

Annabeth's P.O.V

Percy asked me a lot about the dragon I was happy to tell him all I knew. He asked what it does when it finds you. I told him that I did not know most people have to find out on their own and most people can't explain it.

Then he asked how do you know if your next? I felt a little worried when he asked me that. But I told him there has to be a dragon tattoo on you.

Percy P.O.V

A tattoo? I asked her more about it. She said the tattoo slowly appears on your right arm , above your elbow and slowly disappears when the dragon lets you go. We sat quite for a moment… we looked at each other then without hesitating I took off my hoodie and Annabeth pulled up her sleeve. And there it was on both of our arms in deep purple a smoke dragon..


End file.
